Irreplaceable
by ClreonRT
Summary: You're as precious as life. That's why, you're irreplaceable.
1. Introduction

**'Sup, a newbie here. Excuse me for any grammatical mistakes.**

* * *

～PROLOGUE～

" Damn, I'm late to practice! I'm sure Umi is going to give me a good spanking ." Nico kept imagining what kind of _reward_ she'll receive because of her retardation.

Stopping in front of the door to the clubroom, Nico took a few breathe before bracing herself to dive into the furious ocean ahead.

She didn't know how she managed to get into the clubroom without a chop on the head but all she knew was that it's quiet, like she have stepped into a ghost town. Scratching her head, she scanned the room with an eye closed, she spotted a tomato-red haired figure slumping on the table.

She immediately recognized the person.

" Maki, you alright?" Nico walked closer to the said girl. When the younger girl didn't respond, Nico lowered herself to look at Maki and found out that the girl was sleeping. _She's drop-dead gorgeous._ Nico thought in her mind before noticing the flushed face and haggard breathing coming from the redhead.

 _No way!_

"Maki, pull yourself together!" Nico lifted the younger girl up and worry was evident on her face. She brought the back of her hand to Maki's forehead and –"Wow, you're burning hot, scarlet princess!" The petite girl was about to leave to dampen her handkerchief when a hand grabbed her wrist to stop her at the process.

" Don't leave me alone, stay please." Maki begged with her pair of teary amethyst orbs staring tiredly at Nico's ruby eyes. Nico was planning to keep enjoying the beautiful scene exposed to her if it's not for the increasing warmth coming from Maki's hand. "For whatever sake, you're burning hard, we need to cool you down, I'm not going anywhere, I just want to get you a wet cloth so bear with it for a while, okay?" Nico said trying to look heartening.

" Promise?"

"Promise."

With Nico's strong reassurance, Maki let go of the older girl's hand.

The raven haired girl searched her schoolbag for her handkerchief and grabbed her water bottle. Then, she poured some water on the cloth and folded it. She was placing the cloth on Maki's forehead when she noticed a pile of music sheets and some crumpled ones settling on the table. Nico frowned. _She must be overworking until she got herself into this condition._

Nico stayed beside Maki for a few moments before standing up.

" Maki, let's get you home now." Coaxed Nico while shaking the redhead lightly without any force. She won't budge so Nico tried to lift Maki's shoulder up.

Suddenly, a movement grabbed her wrist and she was pulled forward.

Nico's eyes widen when she found herself on top of Maki and an inch from her face was the scarlet princess's purple iris. Most importantly, the warm sensation on her lips… _Wait, don't tell me—_

Yazawa Nico's first kiss was stolen.

* * *

 **Basically trying how things work out here. Will improve so reviews/critics are welcomed.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Really really appreciate for all the fav/follows. They make a good motivation.**

* * *

～CHAPTER 1～

Birds were singing merrily, sunlight bathing the field track, and the sound of students reading their textbook aloud can be heard coming from the third year classroom. Everyone was paying extra attention to the teaching as the end-year examination was just around the corner.

However, a certain young idol was absentminded.

 _Urrghh! What should I do? Was she for real? There's no way she's serious. Maybe she doesn't even know what she was doing, no, not with her in that condition. Yeah, the fever just took control of her action. Nothing else. But…that was my first kiss…_

Nico was busy in her reverie that she failed to notice the storming footstep.

 _I'll call her out later and talk it out. But, won't it be weird to suddenly ―_

" Yazawa!" The teacher slammed her textbook onto Nico's table making the raven-haired girl jumped and fell off her seat.

"Out now!" instructed the teacher angrily while pointing to the front door.

Sighing, Nico climbed back to her feet and started walking towards the door.

Once she was out of the classroom, laughter began to fill the hallway and Nico wished she could have just disappears into the thin air.

While inside the classroom, Nozomi gave Eli a questioning look but the blonde can only reply with a shrug.

* * *

P.E. class, enjoyed by most students as it was the period where they were freed from the cage of books. It couldn't be helped that the students were all pumped up for the physical activities. In Otonokizaka, every grade had their respective sports. As for the third years, it was basketball.

The class was divided into groups of four and they took turn to give a shot. They were all focusing on their game when someone screamed.

"Yazawa-san, look out!"

Nico turned to the source where her name was heard and was greeted by a circular object.

"Ouhh!" The basketball landed face to face with Nico and she fell back from the sudden impact. The classmates instinctively ran towards the petite girl only to find that blood was oozing out of her nose.

"Nicocchi!"

"Nico!"

Nozomi lifted Nico up and Eli used her handkerchief to block the nostrils in hopes of preventing the blood from flowing out while pinching the bridge.

"Sensei, will you excuse us so Toujou-san and I can bring Yazawa-san to the infirmary?" Eli called out to the P.E. teacher and was given a swift nod as permission.

The two third years half-dragged their best friend to the infirmary. The nurse immediately instructed them to lay Nico on the bed while she took some ice cubes from the refrigerator and apply them to Nico's nose and some on the cheek to relive the pain.

Nico was still conscious when she whined Maki's name. After that, everything went black.

* * *

"...chii..."

 _Is someone calling my name?_

"...cocchii!"

 _Ah, that must be Nozomi. Why does she sounds so panicked? Is there something wrong?_

"Nico!" Her eyes shot open to the sound of her name. In her vision, two blurred figures were standing in front her. The outline of their body shaking.

Seeing that Nico didn't give much of a respond, Eli waved her hand in front of the raven-haired girl. "Are you still with us?"

Nico rubbed her ruby eyes to get a clearer vision and answered, "Yeah, as alive as the sun."

"Thank goodness you're awake. We thought you were a goner." Eli tiredly slumped onto the chair with a sigh while Nozomi gave Nico a relieving smile before surprising the shorter girl with a crushing hug.

"Give up! I give up!" Nico kept hitting the fortune-teller's back like a wrestler slamming his hand repeatedly on the floor begging for mercy when he was tackled and rendered immobile by his opponent.

When Nico thought that she was finally freed from the grasp, another pair of hand grabbed her shoulders and kept her in place. Nico looked up and found the pair of light blue eyes was staring at her intensely.

"Hey, tell us."

"About what?"

"Your problem. Don't tell us it's nothing. We've been your friends since first year and we can easily figure it out whether or not something troubles you. You've been calling for Maki before you pass out. Come on, share with us." Eli finished her sentences with a squeeze to her friend's shoulder.

The petite looked at Eli, and then Nozomi, before letting out a prolonged sigh.

"It's not big of a probl-"

"Nicocchi."

Nico gasped and slowly directed her eyes to Nozomi's hand which were doing the groping action. Nico's eyes widened in horror as the hands began to approach her.

Just when she was about to be washi-washi-ed, Nico suddenly shouted, " YESTERDAY I WAS KISSED BY MAKI!" while covering her small chests.

The incoming groping hand immediately halted after the sudden confession. "Oh?"

Seeing that her friends were silent, Nico took the cue to explain the incident that happened yesterday.

..

..

..

"So basically, you are debating on the possibility of being slapped if you confront her of yesterday?" Nozomi smirked at her own sentence.

To Nozomi's surprise, Nico nodded.

" What if she thought I was making that up? I'll be hated for the whole life." Nico sounded dejectedly.

"Never try never know. Maki is a dense person and if you don't tell her properly, she won't get to know your true feelings. Do not run away my friend." Eli stood up from the bed and walked towards the door. "Me and Nozomi will talk to the members and will create a chance for you two to be alone."

Eli waved without facing Nico. "I'm expecting good news."

Nozomi stood up at the same time and left with Eli.

Before leaving the room, the purple-haired girl turned around to give Nico a wink and a thumbs up while mouthing the word ' _Good luck_ '.

Nico thought for awhile before standing up and smiled.

 _Glad to have them by my side_.

* * *

"What's wrong Nico-chan, you called me out to stay, yet you're not saying anything."

It had been about ten minutes since the two of them were left alone inside the clubroom. All the other members came up with their own excuses for not being able to show up for practice. Seeing that the practice was cancelled, Maki decided to leave but was stopped by her raven-haired senior. Nico told Maki that she had something to discuss with her so she wanted them to go back to the clubroom.

Nico tightened her grip.

 _This is my chance. I cannot waste everyone's effort. I have to let her know._

"Maki-chan."

"What is it?" replied Maki with her fingers twirling the end of her scarlet tresses. She began to grow impatient.

" By any chance, do you remember what happened yesterday?" A tiny yet unnoticeable blush painted itself on Nico's cheek.

Scrunching her eyebrows, the scarlet-haired girl shook her head. "I have no idea."

It was a lie and Maki knew it. There's no way she would forget something so important. She just couldn't bring herself to admit it.

"A-ah, I-I see. So you...don't remember huh..." said Nico with a tinge of sadness in her tone. Little did Nico know, tears began to form on the corner of her eyes and this did not go unnoticed by Maki.

 _I thought I'm fine with whatever the outcome is, and yet...why am I crying? No, I cannot let Maki see this ugly side of me. No...no!_

Nico lowered her head, "I'm going home." and walked hastily out of the room.

"Wait, Nico-chan!" Maki immediately chased after the petite girl.

Feeling the quiver coming from the floor behind her, Nico quickened her pace and eventually broke into a dash.

Nico ran out of the school and passed through Akihabara street. This was the street where all the μ's members hang out and had fun. And this was the place where Nico gave her panther plushie she won from the crane game to Maki. She recalled how blissful the redhead looked when she received the gift.

Because of the memories, Nico cried even harder.

Without realizing where she was, she came to a stop. And that's when she found that she was at the back of a street facing a dead end. Unlike the crowded Akihabara street, this street was awfully quiet.

Feeling slightly insecure, she thought of going home.

However, her thought was interrupted when a strong solid object hit her on the head.

She felt someone carrying her and she dropped her handkerchief before going out cold.

* * *

 _Ha...haa..ha...She's pretty fast... for someone so small..._

Maki was standing in front of a ramen shop, panting hard from the run.

She looked around and saw no sign of the raven-haired girl. Unfortunately, she had lost track of Nico.

 _What is it now, Nishikino Maki? Why are you chasing her back? Aren't you the one who shoved her away?_ Maki slumped to the floor and covered her face with both of her hands.

" I'm sorry for not being honest."

* * *

 **Sorry if its kinda rushed. My writing might not be very interesting as I'll be straight to the point. I'll try to work on my describing skill.**

 **SIDE NOTE - The following chapters might take some time to be completed. But please, stay tuned and give me your support. ^^**

 _Adios!_


	3. Chapter 2

~CHAPTER 2~

" Morning,everyone!" The door to the clubroom bursted open and a brunette skipped in cheerfully while holding a paper bag with the bottom of it being slightly translucent.

"My, my, Honoka-chan, you're as energetic as usual." praised Nozomi while showing the said girl her motherly smile that shone like a moon.

With a nose as sensitive as a cat, Rin quickly picked up the scent of food lurking in the room before landing her yellow-green eyes on the sack the brunette was holding. "Honoka-chan, what's that you're holding nya?"

"Ahh, this..." Honoka walked to the woody table located at the center of the room and placed the paper bag onto it. Her action caught the members' attention. She then opened the sack.

"Jang-jang! Homura's today special Niji-iro(rainbow-colored) Manjuu! Now now everyone, have a bite! Have a bite! I've brought tons of them so eat up!" Honoka introduced her home-owned bakery's new product merrily.

"Wah, they look so delicious that Rin couldn't wait to taste them nya! Well then, let's dig in!" The catlike-girl immediately grabbed an orange-colored manjuu and sank her teeth into the freshly-baked confectionery.

"Uwahhh, what is this citrusy feeling?! It's so fizzy!"

"Oh, that's a lemon and orange mixed flavor." answered Honoka before taking a bite as well.

" It's weird but it's super yummy! Rin love it nya!"

Before Rin can proceed to take another colored manjuu, the door clicked open. A blue-haired girl walked in along with an ash-haired girl closing the door behind after both of them were inside.

Their entrance was welcomed by the scent of manjuu. "Honoka, did you bring over some buns again? Didn't I told you to look after your diet..." Umi 's sentence died down when she spotted the colorful manjuus with a "ほ"on every each of them lying tempting on the table.

"Umi-chan good timing. Here, try our new manjuu! I know you love them so I brought tons of them. Hurry up and eat it before it gets cold!" Honoka took two manjuus with one of them being red and the other purple and showed them to the archer.

"They are really good ,Umi. You ought to try them and I guarantee that you will enjoy them." commented Eli while munching a chocolate manjuu.

"But, but..."

"No buts Umi-chan, here you go!" Honoka instantly shoved the purple manjuu just in time to stuff them into Umi's mouth before the blue-haired girl closes her mouth.

"Honoka, you-...nom...nom...hmmmm...this is...actually pretty delicious." Umi covered her mouth while chewing and her eyes curved into a satisfying smile.

Everyone in the room except for Maki chuckled at the cute yet rare scene in front of them. The tip of Umi's ear reddened when she realized her action.

"How cute, Umicchi!" Nozomi gave Umi a pet on the head and it was enough to make the archer blushed.

"Indeed it is. To be able to catch the prince of the school in such cute manners, I shall treasure this memory." said teasingly by the blonde. Umi immediately burrowed her face into her hands to hide her embarrassment.

However, the ruckus in the clubroom did not faze a certain scarlet princess whom was deep in thought.

 _Nico-chan, she's not here today...Hah, of course not. If she did, things will get really awkward between us. But I wish to see her. To see her dazzling smile. I miss all the little quarrel we had everyday._ Maki smile bitterly at the recollection.

Meanwhile, Rin wanted seconds so she reached for the cherry pink manjuu but was then stopped by Honoka.

"Ah, I'm sorry Rin-chan but the strawberry-flavored is reserved for Nico-chan."

"By the way, where is Nico-chan and Kayo-chan?" Kotori spoke up and looked around the room in search of her missing idolmates.

"The teacher asked Kayo-chin to help her with some works so she might be late." The orange-haired girl then scratched her head. "But for Nico-chan...Rin don't know where she is nya."

"Come to think of it, she was absent to class today. Anyone else know where Nico is?" Eli questioned. The members all shook their head in return.

Honoka then raised her hand. "Maybe she's sick?"

Umi nodded with consent. "Most probably."

Kotori rummaged her schoolbag and came out with her phone. At the same time, Umi took out hers from her pocket.

"Should I call her?"

Both of them said in unison which made the members stared at them before Nozomi started teasing them.

"My,my, talk about a perfect couple. Even the phone strap matches. Oh? What's on it? Seagull I see. As expected when the sea and the bird get together." said Nozomi with a playful wink.

The owners of the phone straps looked at their own phone before swiftly hiding them behind their back. Umi and Kotori fidgeted while avoiding eye contact with each other. A wide blush spread across their cheeks.

"Haha, I think its enough, Nozomi. Look at these two now, they're all awkward around each other." Eli couldn't stifle a giggle. " Now,now, let's get back to the topic. Yes, let's call Nico-"

*BAMMMM!*

Everyone stopped their action once they heard the sudden thud. They turned to the source of it and found that the door was opened. When they looked down, a figure was lying face down on the floor.

Rin's eyes widened. "KAYO-CHIN!" and immediately ran towards her best friend and helped her up.

The short-hair brunette was panting hard. With Rin's support, she stood up wobbly." Thank you, Rin-chan."

Hanayo's head shot up when she remembered she had something important to inform the members.

"Minna, listen! This...this is bad...Nico-chan...Nico-chan is...she's..." Realizing that she could not continue without calming herself, she clutched her hand in front of her wildly beating heart before going on with her sentence.

"Nico-chan is kidnapped."

...

Silence filled the room. The members could only stare at Hanayo while trying to digest her words.

Umi was the first to recover from the shock. "H-hey Hanayo, this is not s-something you can j-joke about..." said the blue-haired girl with doubt and fear. Eli then followed suit.

"Y-yeah. There's no way she was kidnapped. Are you sure you're not just kidding?"

Seeing that the members still had their doubts, Hanayo took a few steady breath before explaining how she received the news.

"I was assigned to collect the workbooks and have it delivered to the staff's room. W-when I walked past the principal's room, Principal Minami was on the phone and it s-seems like it was from the Yazawa's residence. I couldn't help b-but to eavesdrop." Teardrops began to gather at Hanayo's canthus. "When I got closer to the door, Principal Minami suddenly sounded extremely panic and that's when...when I heard that Nico-chan...has been kidnapped. The kidnapper requested a ransom of 5 hundred thousands yen or else...we...we won't be seeing Nico-chan again. "

Just when she finished her sentence, Hanayo broke into a wretched cry and Rin instinctively wrapped her arms around the brunette while herself was crying as well.

"Ni-Nico-chan..." Kotori started to weep while clutching onto Umi's blazer. The archer herself was in no better condition after hearing the news.

"No way, she's still with us yesterday..." Nozomi could have lost her footing and fell if Eli didn't caught her in time.

Looking at her idolmates, a sudden surge of emotion flooded inside Maki. She couldn't hold it so she screamed while covering her ears.

"Arrghhh! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! If it wasn't for me, Nico-chan would not run away. If it wasn't for me, she wouldn't have cried! And if it wasn't for me, she would not be kidnapped! It was all my fault! It was all because I couldn't be honest with myself!"

Warm liquid began to wet Maki's cheek. " Because of my dishonesty, I've lost her..."

The third years encased their arms around the wailing redhead while trying to comfort her. "Maki, do not blame yourself. No one expected such thing to happen."

"Elicchi is right. We have to be strong. I'm sure Nicocchi will not give in that easily. We have to be strong, for her."

The room were now filled with tension and whimpers.

...

A single teardrop fell on the cherry-pink manjuu Honoka was holding.

The leader wiped her tears away with the back of her hand while clenching her teeth. "Everyone, we shouldn't be crying right now. Right at this moment, one of our family members is being held hostage. Yes, family. We are of one heart, and it will take the whole world to bring us down." Honoka closed her eyes for a few seconds before opening them again.

"Whatever it takes, we will definitely save Nico-chan." said the owner of the baby-blue orbs which were now filled with determination .

The leader's word ignited a flame in every each of them. One by one, the members stood up. Their sadness and worries were now replaced with a new form of strength and courage.

Honoka grabbed Hanayo's hand and nodded to the purple-eyed girl. Hanayo understood the signal and nodded as a response. She then turned to hold Rin's hand. Without a single word, the members formed a circle by holding each other's hand.

Seeing that the members were ready, the ginger-haired leader opened her mouth.

"μ's, Operation S.T.A.R.T!"

* * *

 **Thank you for reading as always. The next chapter may be the last chapter or if I still have some ideas I'll make it two.**

 _Adios!_


	4. Chapter 3

"Maki-chan, you sure it is around here?" The redhead nodded.

Hanayo followed slowly behind Maki while Rin strode a few step ahead of her friends.

"Rin, don't get too far or else you'll get lost."

"Roger nya!" saluted the orange-haired girl.

They were now standing in front of the ramen shop where Maki last saw their kidnapped friend. They decided to look around for any prominent clues Nico could have left behind. And for that purpose, Hanayo brought her favourite pet dog, which was a snow-white labrador retriever with the size of a teenage male lion.

They swerved the corner past the ramen shop. They walked for less than ten steps forward before Rin halted abruptly which made Maki slammed into Rin's back while Hanayo fell down because of the sudden impact.

Maki rubbed her forehead and groaned at the annoying ache she was feeling at her nose where it hit Rin's back, "Mou, what's wrong with you Rin? Stopping all of the sudden..."

Rin ignored the redhead's complaint and pointed her index finger towards the alley on her left. "Isn't that Nico-chan's..."

In an instant, Maki sprinted past Rin and the cat-like girl swore she felt a gush of wind strong enough to knock a pine tree down.

Maki stopped and lowered her lavender eyes at the square object lying on the ground with pink embroidery at the sides of it. It seems a bit dirty. She then picked it up and brushed away the dirts.

Hanayo and Rin walked up beside Maki. "Ah, you're right! That's indeed Nico-chan's handkerchief." said the light brown-haired girl." It was dropped here so that means Nico-chan could have been kidnapped in this backstreet." Hanayo considered for a moment before asking, "Maki-chan, may I have the handkerchief for awhile?"

Maki nodded and Hanayo took the handkerchief before letting her pet dog to take a sniff out of it. After a few sniffs, the dog's ear perked up and started muzzling its way to the right, which was opposite to the alley. The three first-years glanced at each other and a mutual understanding was born between them. Slowly, they tailed the white retriever as it was busy tracking Nico's scent. As they ventured deeper, the surrounding became tranquil, save for the sound of sniffles and footsteps.

When they reached to a riverbank they have never been to, the pooch suddenly burst into a dash and Hanayo was having problem keeping up with its speed so she accidentally released her hold on the leash. "Rice-tan!" Hanayo shouted after her dog as they watched it ran across the hill over the river. Without wasting time, the three of them hurried themselves to chase after Hanayo's dog.

Luckily for them, the dog finally came to a stop after a half a mile run. The girls panted as they wearily slumped on the grassland. Realizing their position now at the top of the hill, Hanayo focused her eyes on the object, or rather, a building situated at the bottom of the hill. It was a warehouse constructed with wheat-colored gravel and pinewood as its roofing, it had about five times the size and length of Hanayo's small apartment.

"Rin-chan, Maki-chan, do you think Nico-chan is inside that building?" Hanayo asked.

The two other girls looked down and observed the warehouse. Then, the three of them decided to take a look at the said building. When they were about to near the huge entrance, Maki immediately yanked her friends' shirt collar and pulled them to cloak themselves behind the bushes. A guard armed with a desert eagle appeared from the entrance once he heard the footsteps. He raised his weapon in alert while scanning the surrounding for any intruders.

Hanayo was about to scream when she saw the gun if it was not for Maki covering her mouth. Hanayo mouthed a silent thank you and Maki suggested an idea. The plan was to sneak quietly to the side of the warehouse without being spotted by the guard so that Rin can perform her task of scouting the area inside the building and make a report of the situation inside it.

Abiding to the plan, they arrived at their destination which was the flank of the warehouse. Beside them there was a few large crates and some ropes. Thanks to Rin's love for watching survival movies, she successfully knotted a noose out of the end of the thick rope. Subsequently, she threw the noose up and it caught the protruding fencing of the balcony in her first try. Making sure that the rope was secured, Rin began climbing.

Watching her friend performing such dangerous task, Hanayo silently prayed that the fencing will support Rin's weight. She couldn't bear the sight of seeing her dearest friend spending her whole life in a wheelchair.

It could have been Hanayo's prayers that Rin had safely landed on the balcony. The pumpkin-haired girl looked down at her friends and Maki gave her a stern nod. On the other hand, Hanayo seemed distressed so Rin gave her a thumbs up along with her cheeky grin to ease her worries. Then, Rin proceeded to carry out her duty.

She sneaked to the end of the balcony and climbed a ladder that led her to the rooftop. She climbed and climbed until she reached the middle section of the roof. There was a part which was made up of transparent glass. Rin took out a small pocket mirror and hold it beside the glass window and altered it until the reflection was showing the interior of the warehouse. She then made an observation through the reflection on the mirror.

There were total of 8 armed men standing guard. On the lower floor there were six guards, two of them standing outside of what seemed like a toilet, one at the back door, another two in front of a room locked with a series of chain and including the one guarding the front entrance. On the second floor stood two other fierce-looking men. There was a door behind them. It was in a better condition than the others so Rin assumed that inside the room, there lived a boss.

She resumed checking the area and the structure of the building so that Rin and her friends will know the place like the back of their hand in order to lubricate the plan.

Just when Rin was about to leave, the door on the second floor opened and a bulky man walked out. Most likely the one that call the shots. She watched as he went downstairs to the locked room and the guards bowed to him before unlocking the chains and opened the door. It revealed nothing but darkness. The boss walked in and switched on the switch but before Rin can see what's inside, the guards had already shut the door. She clicked her tongue as there was nothing more to scout, she backed down and rejoined with her friends. They quickly left the warehouse and went back to the clubroom to submit Rin's report to the other members.

* * *

Sound of chain clanking can be heard coming from outside of the door. As the light in the room was cut off, Nico can easily make out the shadow of a pair of feet at the bottom of the metal door. She grimaced.

It was her second day. She was well aware of her current situation. All her limbs were tied so tightly behind her back that she swore she could see how white and pale her hands and feet go if her back have eyes. A ball of cloth had been stuck into her mouth. It stunk, and it made her jaws tired from staying opened for as long as she remember. However, her being in this state didn't restrain her from thinking of a certain scarlet princess.

 _I wonder what's that girl doing now...maybe sniffing around the neighbourhood like a panther in search of Nico-nii? Haha..._

She sighed. Her breath muffled by the garment.

The door opened and the light flicked on. A man in his forties swaggered in and looked Nico straight in the eye. The bristle of his shaved beard embellished his undeniably charming features. Indeed, he was handsome, but Nico wasn't even interested in the slightest bit.

A bang behind him indicated the door was closed. He walked to a wooden chair nearby and sat on it.

Crossing his legs, his eyes never left Nico's. Two of them had a little staring contest before the man smirked and stood up.

When he was in front of the young girl, he squatted and lifted her chin up. " Only now that I notice, you have such an exquisite ruby orbs with you. How pretty..."

Inside of Nico, she was cursing so vehemently that a timer bomb had been set. _Get your flirty hand off me!_

He then removed the cloth from her mouth and traced a finger around her lips seductively while speaking in a pitying manner, "What a waste, if it's not for the money-" He shorten the distance between his face and Nico before whispering. "- I could have make you mine."

Irritation could no longer be contended inside its barrier, Nico aggressively spitted right onto the man's face. He leapt to his feet and slapped Nico.

"You bitch!"

He clenched his teeth and wiped away the spittle. " And here I thought I'll treat you better if you would just be good girl and I will released you unharmed once I got the money! How dare you, I'll make sure no food gets into your mouth for the remaining deadline!"

With that, he angrily pulled open the door before got out and slammed it shut.

Watching the irritated man out of the room, Nico smug at her mischief. Her redden cheek hurt from the violent smack.

After awhile, she felt somewhat regret of her action as she remembered the man's last word before leaving the room just now. A loud sigh escaped her mouth.

 _Just...what have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

 **I'm afraid I couldn't end the story in this chapter. So it means there's more to come!**

 **Stay tuned.**

 _Adios!_


	5. Chapter 4

**I've made this chap a bit longer. Enjoy~**

* * *

Inside the warehouse, the guards were obediently doing their job. They were all looking so submissive.

Well, that's how it seemed before some voices, or rather, talking, had their ears perked up like a pack of hungry wolf. Although they were interested, they still raised their weapon in alert.

"Hey, is it really alright to be in such place? It looks kind of scary..." A high-pitched girl's voice rang outside of the main entrance.

"We don't have a choice, I don't even know where we are, might as well get some help around." Another girl answered.

As the guards were focusing on the voice from the entrance, two young girls walked in, looking insecure. The guards lowered their weapon.

One of the man that was standing guard in front of the toilet grinned and nudged his cloaked partner before whispering , "Wanna try them on? Look at those fat watermellons and hooters! Especially the purple-haired one!" while gesturing at the young girls . Strays of blonde hair swaying as the masked figure gave him a shake of the head as a declination.

"Chh...you're no fun. Well then, they're all mine!" The man happily skipped to the teenage girls.

"Hello, ladies. May I help you? Oh, could it be...by any chance, you're lost?" He flashed them a cheesy grin and threw his arms around the girls. "You two must have been tired from all the trouble of searching a way out. Why don't you rest here for awhile and I'll lead you out later?" He then slowly ushered the girls into the storeroom beside the washroom.

"Really?! Thank you so much, you're a good person." The high-pitched girl brought herself closer enough for her breast to slightly touch the man's arm. "How can we repay you for your kindness?" The girl with the low twintail opened her purse and searched for some cash.

"Oww, don't you worry, I don't need any money in return. Just come in and let's have a chat. I'll treat you to some delicious cookies." With that, he closed the door and began to have his way with his prey items.

Watching the ruckus, the men in front of the hostage room sighed. " That guy...as playful as usual huh..." Then, one of the men noticed something missing. " Where's the one guarding the front entrance?"

The other man turned to face him. " You mean Takaura? I'm not sure, maybe he's out for a smoke?"

"I see, he better not get caught slacking off by the boss, who knows what he'll do." The guards decided to end the conversation and returned to their post. Out of nowhere, the cloaked guard suddenly stood beside them while holding a pack of cigarettes in the left hand and gesturing for a lighter with the right hand.

They were surprised by the sudden appearance of their fellow colleague but then they noticed the hand gesture. "Oh, you just need a lighter?" The guard which is nearer to the masked figure searched his pocket and came out with a silver lighter. But before the item was accepted, he found himself on the cold ground.

Pain spread throughout his chest. A heavy weight on his back stopping his every movements. Someone was grabbing his wrist. He looked right and saw his partner lying unconscious on his stomach. A girl with silky azure hair was holding a baseball bat beside the downed guard. She was wearing the same costume as he did.

Slowly, the man twisted his head as far back as possible to observe his assailant. Pools of cerulean shades were protected by strands of blonde tied into a perfect ponytail. The orbs of this girl was drowning him. He was mesmerized. He watched as the lady lowered herself to look at him.

She gave him a smile before whispering into his ear, "Sweet dreams." A fist fell onto his face and that's all it took for him to go blackout.

Contented by what they did, Eli and Umi gave each other a high-five. Then, they remembered something as both of them turned to the storeroom.

The door flung opened.

"Kotori!" "Nozomi!"

The blonde and the archer stood dumbfounded at the door as they swallowed the scene inside the room. Or at least, they tried to.

"Ahh Elicchi, done with your side?" questioned Nozomi while straddling the guard's back. His shirt was taken off and it was tied from his mouth to the back of his head. Any of his begging was clearly muffled.

"Umi-chan! Are you done? Come join us and have fun!" chirped Kotori innocently. On her hand was a bottle of pepper spray. She then slowly moved it directly in front of the man's eyes and gently pressed the cap-

"Hwwaaaaaaa! Sto-stop! Pleeaaseeeee!"

"What? You want more? Fufu...very well..."

"N-no! No! No! Don't-"

Eli closed the door in a robotic manner. She and Umi couldn't bear to continue watching anymore of this 'fun'. Both of them sighed as they leaned against the door.

 _At least they are fine._

"There the intruders are! Get them!" shouted the guards from the second floor. "You two down there, get your ass up!"

The unconscious guards on the first floor rubbed their head and regained their posture. They grabbed their weapon and began charging at the girls.

Umi and Eli gasped. _This is bad_.

Eli hurriedly picked up the baseball bat underneath her feet while Umi swiftly grabbed a chair beside her. They braced for any incoming attacks even though they knew they had no chance of winning since it was four against two-

Or, that's what the guards thought.

"Rice-tan! Now!"

An outrageous trains of roars(barks) resonated the whole building. All of the guards stopped charging and frantically searched around for the owner of these deafening howls.

Seizing the opportunity, the Russian girl swung the bat into one of the guard's stomach. He spitted a mouthful of saliva.

The other guards heard the groan and immediately snapped back to reality.

"Damn, you girls!" One of the men caught Eli off-guard and pointed his gun towards her. However, before he could fire, a kick slammed onto his nose and sent him flying to the wall.

"No one can hurt my friend nya!"

"Rin! Thank you!"

Before Rin can flash Eli her famous cat-grin, the corner of her eyes caught a movement and she reflexively swirled her body just in time to dodge a punch.

Seeing the gap, Umi threw the chair she was holding to Rin's attacker. Unfortunately, he blocked it easily with his tough muscular arm. Feeling irritated, he threw the chair back to Umi but it barely touched her as she agilely jumped to the side. The chair was thrown with such force that as soon as it landed on the floor, it broke into a clump of mess. Umi was sure that if she hadn't manage to avoid it, she would had been a dead meat by now.

Soon enough, the battlefield became a war of strength against agility.

Gripping the rail tightly, the boss gritted his teeth as he watched the upheaval unfolded beneath him.

 _How can such thing happen? Where did the girls get in from?_

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _"That's all from me nya!" Rin reported the result of her scouting to the present members._

 _"Thus, from Rin's observation I came up with a plan." Maki crossed her arms. Her voice serious and determined. "Will all of you hear me out?"_

 _Without a second thought, they gladly nodded. Maki took out a sketched map of the warehouse._

 _"But first of all," Maki turned to the other two soldier game members. "Eli, Umi, can I have you infiltrate the base and act as one of the guards?"_

 _"We, as an undercover?" Umi pointed at herself._

 _"Yes. Eli, standby inside the toilet. As soon as someone gets in, knock him out and changes into his clothes." Maki pointed at the back entrance. "Umi, get the guard here. I entrust this task to you two because I believe with both of your skills, you can handle them in a whim."_

 _The mentioned girls took the suggestion into consideration, imagining the situation itself. Once they reached to a decision, they turned to Maki and spoke._

 _"Okay, we will do this."_

 _"Eh?! Really? Umi-chan, this is dangerous...are you sure you're going to do it?" Kotori tugged at Umi's sleeve while her amber orbs were filled with a bottomless of concern._

 _Umi rested a hand on Kotori's shoulder and smiled reassuringly. "Believe me. It will be alright."_

 _A soft hand caressed Eli's cheek. "Elicchi, please be careful okay?"_

 _Eli looked to her side and locked eyes with the turquoise. "Yes, I will. I'll make sure to come back...for you..."_

 _"Ahem! Mind if I continue?" Maki's interruption surprised the two pairs of couple and brought them into an embarrassment. They shyly nodded._

 _"So, once those two were inside the building as a guard, Nozomi and Kotori, you two will go in from the front entrance and act like you are lost. When the men approaches you, seduce them and keep them busy. Once they lowered their guard in front of you, take them out immediately."_

 _"Maki, this is reckless! I won't allow this! What if those men lay their hand-"_

 _"Umi-chan, don't you worry, Kotori and I are absolutely no problem with this. Before they even think of doing us, we will have already 'done' them. Right, Kotori?" Kotori nodded and a mischievous glint can be seen in both of their eyes._

 _The archer gulped. "A-ahh, okay, if you say so."_

 _Taking a seat on the chair, Eli inquired. " But what about the guard at the front entrance?"_

 _"I will have Rin clear him out before they get in. Is it okay, Rin?_

 _"No problem nya!"_

 _"Find a chance to get close to the guard in front of the hostage room, Eli. When she start attacking, Umi will assist her." Maki directed her finger to the second floor. "By then, I assume the remaining guards will be focusing on you two. Hanayo, I need your dog to bark loudly to distract the men. And Rin, provide Eli and Umi some backup."_

 _The redhead took a deep breathe._

 _"And then, while you girls were fighting the guards off, Honoka and I will do the rescuing."_

 ** _END OF FLASHBACK_**

* * *

He scuttled hurriedly down the staircase to the hostage room without attracting any attention. He planned to sneak the hostage girl out and escaped the place by boat into the other side of the coast.

 _Even if I didn't get the ransom, I always have the option to sell that girl to the slave master. Right, why haven't I thought of this before! Silly me! Now, I'll just have to get the girl and leave the boys with the police._

He smirked and then pushed open the metal door.

* * *

Nico was awoke from her slumber when she heard the scratching noise. She looked behind at the glass window above her. The mosaic window vaguely showed pixels of shadow that looked like a head. After a few seconds, the window popped open and a brunette shoved her head in.

"Nico-chan?"

"Honoka!" Nico tried to move but failed to do so as she didn't have much energy.

"Ah! She's in here!"

 _Huh? Is someone else with Honoka?_

Honoka climbed through the window and landed on her butt. "Oww!"

"Honoka! How do you know I'm here?" Nico asked as soon as the leader got to her feet.

The brunette tried to loosen the knot that were enclosing Nico's wrist but it was futile. "It's all thanks to Maki-chan!" She turned towards the glass window and Nico followed suit.

A redhead appeared at the window and she climbed in. Once she was on the floor, she dusted her trousers. Feeling a stare fixed on her, she looked forward and found the pair of ruby she had been longing to see.

Even though it's only been three days they haven't seen each other, no words were said. Yet they had so many things they wanted to tell the other.

Nico felt tears began to overflow her eyes once she saw the girl that she always had a fight with, the girl that caught her attention from the day they met, and the girl that meant so much to her, was standing in front of her now. Before she could say anything, a hug crashed onto her and she found herself being embraced by a scent of nostalgia.

"I missed you."

Upon hearing the words, Nico closed her eyes and allow the tears of emotion to escape and let herself to be drowned in the sugary embrace.

"I missed you too."

The hug broke apart and they gave each other a genuine smile. The leader beside them grinned joyfully for her friends' reunion before she spoke.

"Maki-chan, I cannot loosen the knot. Did you brought the saw?"

"Ah yes." She took out a small hacksaw and started sawing the rope.

While waiting to be freed, Nico asked. "Where's the other members?"

Honoka answered while holding the rope for Maki to saw it. "They are all outside fighting the guards. Everyone is so eager to have Nico-chan back!"

"Girls..."

"Better be glad we come all the way to get you, Nico-chan."

"Yes, yes princess..." She kept watching Maki and the smile plastered on her face never left.

"Honoka, can you pull the rope tighter so I can-" Maki's sentence was cut off when someone opened the door and shouted.

"When the heck did you girls get in?!"

The man immediately stormed in and grabbed Honoka's hair and swung her to the wall. " Get out of my way!"

"Arghh!" whined the brunette in pain as her back hit the wall.

"Honoka!"

"You too!" He shoved Maki away and proceeded to carry Nico but Maki prevented this as she recovered rapidly from the thrust and grabbed the boss's right leg with both of her hand. He clicked his tongue and swayed his leg in hopes of freeing it from the grasp.

"Let go of me!"

However, the grip was too strong.

The man could no longer wait as he drove out a knife from its holster at the side of his leg. He raised it high up before thrusting the knife towards the redhead.

Maki watched as the knife came down like a rocket before she clammed her eyes shut.

A sound of skin being pierced can be heard clearly throughout the room.

"..."

"..."

Yet, Maki felt no pain. Just a light weight above her.

She opened her eyes to look at the left and saw Honoka covered her mouth and her baby blue eyes widened in terrible shock.

She felt warm liquid swimming down her face. She looked right and saw red.

"What have you done to her, you bastard!" Eli's furious shout thundered the room.

The sound of a kick could be heard next and in Maki's vision, the man fell to the floor while clutching his stomach. Then, she saw Umi hurriedly pull his arms behind and stepped on his back to restrict him.

Maki slowly sat up, accidentally pushed the weight beside her. Blood stained all over her shirt. But she knew, this was not her blood.

She wanted to turn to look at the weight but she was afraid. Afraid that the identity of the weight was what she thought it was.

She gulped. So hard it felt lumpy. Then, she looked down.

She was right. Her assumption was right. Nico was there, lying almost lifeless. Her breathe shallow and irregular. On her waist, protruded a knife.

Maki shakily lifted the petite up to lay on her arms.

Bags of teardrops was dripping on Nico's face, making her opened her eyes to a half-shut and looked up to see teary amethyst orbs staring at her so painfully.

By now, all the other members gathered in the room and they surrounded the two. Anger, shock and sadness painted their face at the same time.

Nico energylessly lifted her right hand that was freed awhile ago during the commotion to caress Maki's wet cheek which was dampened with tears and her own blood.

"Maki-chan..." Nico began. Her voice weak and hoarse.

"You know, you always get on my nerves... and never stopped doing so. Unlike Nico, you don't socialize much...you were reading books all the time. My first thought was that ' What a bookworm this girl is!...Even though you are so beautiful, so ladylike, and of course...so damn cute. Little did I know, I ended up watching you, observing your every moves..."

Blood flowed out as Nico spoke and was followed by a series of cough.

"A-anyone called the am-ambulance?" Kotori stuttered.

Hanayo frantically fumbled with her phone. " I-I have called it, it will b-be here in 5 minutes."

"Nico-chan, stay with us!" The members shouted to grab her attention to keep her from closing her eyes again.

Maki was in total lost of words. She watched as Nico opened her mouth to speak again.

"I don't care whether I can live to see another day...The most important thing right now is that...the words that are hidden deep inside of me can make it out to you now, Maki-chan..."

Maki hurriedly took hold of Nico's slender hand and shook her head aggresively. " No...no...Nico-chan...don't say it...please...stay..."

Nico managed an angelic smile.

"I've fallen deeply in love with you, Maki-chan."

With that, she reluctantly succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

 **Such angst...oops, don't hate me for doing this. " It's pretty hard writing the last part but I did my best. :DD**

 **As usual, thank you very much for reading.**

 **So please review and wait for the next chap.**

 **Until then,**

 _Adios!_


	6. Last chapter

She stood there, wandering in the breezy afternoon. The chilly wind flew by, carried along was the feathers of emptiness. It went inside her, igniting a storm that struck her every senses. Her emotions were stirred, yet, none could be let out.

Her crimson hair danced as she walked closer to the verge of the white-coated building. A building her family owned. Down beneath her was a clean street. Clean, without trace of liveliness.

A cold sensation touched her pale hand, urging her to look up. Cotton-like mist blanketed the vast, edgeless sky. It seemed that the sun was playing hide and seek but it failed as its rounded corner peeked out from the milky cloud like a shy child .

Even though they tried to blend in with the sky, she could see them. White, fluffy and tiny puffs were raining down the town. She lifted her hands up, feeling them as they disappeared upon making contact with her warm palms.

 _Winter._

It was the time of the year that she loved the most. Every time she sees snow falling from the sky, her heart skips a beat. Despite her growing age, she still couldn't wait to find presents under the huge Christmas tree in the middle of the living room in her mansion. Basically, she will be as happy as a lark whenever this day arrives.

However, it was not the same this year.

She heard a door creaked open behind her. She didn't deign to turn to look at the source as she waited for the footsteps to come near her. After a few padding, the footfall settled beside her.

"Are you not cold, being in the open air?" The calm, polite voice sounded.

"I'm fine, Umi. The rooftop is quiet enough for me. I need some space." breathed the redhead. As she spoke, a puff of cold breath escaped her mouth.

"Ah, I see. Umm...mind if I join you then?" Umi asked.

There's no reason to say no so Maki just nodded.

They stood there for a few minutes, completely flanked by silence. They watched as a flock of sparrows gripped their claws on the wire of the utility pole standing tall on the street.

"Is it over yet?"

"No, she is still inside." replied the archer.

"Hmm...I see... " Maki blew the warm breath into her cupped hands before rubbing them to keep herself warm.

"Hey Umi, what does it feel to be loved by someone else?"

Umi blinked at her junior confusedly for the sudden peculiar question.

"I...uhhh...am not really sure about this..."

Maki turned to look at her senior, "How about I put it this way? How do you feel to be loved by Kotori?"

Umi thought for awhile before see rendered her attention to the misty town ahead.

" I feel bliss because I get to become her special person. To be treasured this way by her, it makes me believe that the world is no longer dull and colorless. Every time we are together, I will always forget about the word 'lonely'. And it makes me realize how important she is to me. She become a part of me that could not be taken away..."

Maki observed as the blunette continued to voice out her opinion. _Even someone as dense as Umi can properly define the term 'love', although it is done in her own way._

How about herself? Did Maki knew anything about love?

If it was the 'her' back then when she still hadn't join μ's, this word will be as raw as an unripe tomato to her. However, since she joined the group, this sacred word was slowly brought alive as she spent her time with the members. Being with them opened her eyes to the beautiful view of friendship. They strayed her away from the path of loneliness and led her to a thornless route filled with care and concern.

And there was this one person among them who had Maki set her eyes on.

She was a total opposite of Maki. Cheery smile and radiating aura, something that Maki could never get to possess in her life. Her passion for the idol industry was so strong that it could have won against Maki's love for the piano.

 _'I've fallen deeply in love with you, Maki-chan.'_

Maki was still pondering on that sentence when she heard Rin shouted behind her, calling for her and Umi's attention.

"The light, the red light is finally off-nya!"

 _Red light? Ahh...she means the emergency light outside the operation room...ehh?_

With a twirl of the feet, Maki sprinted inside the building and skipped down the staircase to the operation room. Rin and Umi also followed behind the redhead.

She ran, and ran, knocking a few chairs and potted plants as she dashed along the pathway.

Just as she arrived in front of the room, the doctor came out, visibly tired from all the exhausting surgeries. He removed the gloves and took off the medical mask before asking for the family of the patient.

"Anyone here are the family members of Nico Yazawa?"

A woman with raven hair that resembled Nico immediately stood up from her seat and walked to the doctor. Her tear-stained face shining against the table lamp as her shaky hands reached for his sleeves.

"H-how...is my daughter?"

A streak of regret appeared on his expression for a second before it turned into a small smile, but still ridden with a tinge of sadness.

"Fortunately, the patient survived the critical stage of the surgery, her life is no longer in danger..."

Loud sign filled the hallway as the μ's members including Nico's mother immediately relaxed their tensed body when they heard that Nico was alive. But the following sentences from the doctor struck them harder than lightning.

"However, the possibility for her to carry out daily activities as a normal person is extremely low. In other words, she is paralyzed." He watched sadly as each of them was on the verge of crying. He didn't want to continue, but the prided liability as a doctor made him kept his stance. "The knife that was stabbed to the patient appears to be rusted and full of pseudomonas, which are a type of pathogenic bacteria. We had tried our best to minimize the infection, but to our dismay, it had already spread throughout the area around her abdomen, which in result, causes that part to cease and lose its function entirely."

He gently put his hand on the woman's shoulder. " I'm sorry to say this ma'am, but your daughter can no longer be able to walk."

By now, all of the force she had instantly dispersed as her body slumped to the floor. With a bit of a reflex, Kotori and Hanayo supported the woman. She then asked in a small whisper."Can I see her?"

The doctor nodded. "But you have to keep quiet as the patient is taking a rest right now."

With a silent nod, Nico's mother got inside the room with the help of Kotori and Hanayo. After 7 minutes or so, they walked out. Their eye bags swollen red and wet.

And then in pairs, the members took turn to visit their fellow raven-haired friend.

Maki was the last one as she was still trying to digest the inevitable truth.

* * *

"Yo...Maki-chan..." Her weak voice called for her crush. Even though she wanted to sound more cheerful, but the aching pain on her abdomen stole almost every ounce of energy she had to even speak.

Nico furrowed her brows in worry as the redhead just stood there like a wood plank, her head hanging low and some sobbing sound could be heard.

"O-oii! Maki-chan,are you alr-"

"...diot..."

"What? I can't hear you..."

"...pid...diot..."

"Urgh, I-I'm sorry,Maki but...can you repeat agai-"

"STUPID NICO-CHAN, YOU IDIOT!"

Nico blinked. She couldn't believe that the first thing she woke up was to receive a piece of mind from the person she love. "W-why is that?"

Maki slowly stepped towards Nico while wiping off her tears with the back of her hand but the naughty tears kept escaping her eyes. "...you...you could have died...I was so scared...what if I never get to see you again? I don't want that! Why Nico-chan...why did you protect me? I thought you hated me..."

As Maki got closer to her, Nico swiftly picked up her frilly handkerchief and reached for Maki's cheek. She dabbed the tears clean before she spoke. "Thank you for worrying about me. Remember this, I never hated you, even though we always have our bickering. I appreciate every each of them, because every time, I get the chance to talk to you. As for why I protected you, well, I don't think there is any reason."

"But if you really need one, then," Her eyes smiled.

"it's because I treasure you."

The sun shifted, and its ray shone upon Nico's feature. She was pale, weak and fragile. Her body had thinned down in just a mere two days and her cheekbones...

They were so obvious that made it seemed to have suck up all the essence of the skin under it, creating a hole on the cheek.

Maki heart ached seeing the petite to become this...even more petite. She couldn't take it anymore as she launched herself forward and wrapped Nico into a tight hug. Nico, of course, was surprised by the body contact, and it did made her abdomen burned with every movement, but eventually, she gladly returned the hug. Her hands were smoothing Maki's back in a comforting manner.

"Nico-chan, I've decided." Maki released the hug and rested her hands on her side. She stared at Nico with full determination.

"Please become mine. Let me take care of you. Be my girlfriend, will you?"

Nico wanted to answer her, wanted to say 'yes', but instead, fear got over her and she lashed out.

"No! No...I can't... Look at me! I can't even walk anymore! I cannot dance with you all... I will only become a burden if you stuck with me. This me...is already paralyzed...already...become such a useless piece of junk!" She gritted her teeth as she glanced at the bandaged area around her abdomen.

Maki's hand reached for Nico, " It's alright, I don't-" but they were harshly slapped away.

"It's not alright, Maki-chan! I can't bring you happiness! I'm a girl! How can two women build a family of their own?! They can't even have kids!" She lowered her head and her voice slowly died down. "You are better off with a man. So please, leave, I need some rest."

 _That's it. I guess this will end things once and for all._ Nico thought as she waited for the sound of a door opening and fainting footsteps.

But what she did not expect was a lift to her chin, followed by a soft feeling on her lips. Her ruby orbs widened as she was trying to register the situation.

Maki was kissing her, again.

This time a lot more skilled and passionate. Maki tilted her head slightly to fit perfectly with Nico's small lips, as if doing so can connect their hearts and let every emotions and feelings break through the fears to reach for the core of the petite's secluded heart.

Nico closed her eyes as she deepened the kiss, savouring the warm taste of the other girl's plumpy lips. It lasted for a few more seconds before they parted.

"Listen to me, Nico-chan," Maki firmly said, her amethysts locking with the rubies," It is my business to decide that you are a burden to me or not. It is fine if we don't have any children, I would't mind at all. If you ever want to go to convenience store, I'll accompany you. And if you ever want to take a stroll in the park, I'll carry you on my back. It will take a thousand years for me to even get tired. I mean my words, Nico-chan."

She took Nico's tiny hand in her palm. " Will you let me take care of you? For life?"

"Do...do you really mean it?"

"I swear it on my life." chanted Maki as she placed a light kiss on the hand.

Teardrops left Nico's eyes as she gestured Maki to come closer. Maki moved forward and found herself being hugged. She smiled blissfully, knowing well the answer.

 _I'm glad you came to my life_.

~ _fin_ ~

* * *

 **Hola! My dear readers, I'm so happy that you choose to stick with my story to the end.**

 **I never thought this will turn into a story. At first, it was just a random scene my brain came up all of the sudden when I was dozing off in class. Ahaha...**

 **Well, thank you very much for your patience. Without your support, I wouldn't have come this far.**

 **That's all for it.**

 _Adios!_


End file.
